The Irony of Love
by MickeyG
Summary: This is a very odd story, but I thought I would post it anyway. It is the story of three couples and what they do on Valentine's day.


The Irony of Love  
  
This is just a little bit of Valentine's Day fluff that I wanted to post. This is my first story, and your honest reviews would be much appreciated. Enjoy. Oh, and none of these characters belong to me. Even though I wish they did.  
  
Kurt lay on his back in his room, wondering what he was going to do. It was Valentine's Day, and there was someone he very much wanted to give a valentine to. But he was afraid that she would not accept it from someone who looked like he did. Finally a thought came to him and he got up resolutely. He teleported himself to the garden, and picked a large bouquet of flowers. Then he returned to his room, and waited for the right time to deliver his present.  
  
Lance paced around the living room, until finally Pietro and Todd yelled at him to sit down or get out. So the restless teenager went to his room, and turned on the stereo. He hoped that the loud music would help him forget the girl on his mind, but her face was constantly in his thoughts. Finally he bolted down the stairs, and walked to the nearest candy shop. He picked up a large box of chocolates, and quickly returned to the Brotherhood's mansion. He snuck upstairs to avoid being seen by the other boys, and waited for the perfect moment to tell the girl how he felt.  
  
Supper was over, and everyone had gone upstairs. Kurt was growing more and more nervous. It was almost time to reveal his feelings to the girl of his dreams. Finally he grabbed the flowers, straightened his clothes, and took a deep breath. He set off toward the girl's room to tell her how he felt.  
  
Lance was almost at his destination. He climbed up the drainpipe, and was able to see into the girl's room. She was sitting in front of a mirror, combing her hair. He was just about to knock on the window, when her head turned. She got up and opened her door, but her body blocked who it was from Lance's view. He saw her smile, and she and the mystery person headed down the hall. Lance's heart plummeted to his feet, and he returned to the ground. Shoulders slumped, he headed back home. Maybe next year, he thought. Just then, he heard a voice calling out his name. He turned, and became hopeful again when he saw who it was.  
  
Kurt was just about to turn the corner of the girl's hall, when he heard muffled voices. He could tell that one belonged to the girl he cared for, but he didn't know who the other voice belonged to. He quickly ducked behind a door as the two people walked past. He heard the girl say that she would love to go for ice cream, and he had to stop the tears from coming into his eyes. But he knew that she probably wouldn't have accepted him anyway, because of his appearance. He teleported back to his room, and finally let the tears fall. Just then, there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Lance!" Rogue raised her voice. He turned and smiled when he saw her. "Yeah, what's up?" He tried to hide the candy behind his back, but it was too late. "Hey, who's the candy for? Kitty?" Lance winced. "Yeah, but I think she just left with somebody else. It doesn't matter though. She doesn't like me anyway. I'm just gonna go home now. See ya." He turned to leave. "Wait. I was just comin' to see ya. I was wonderin' if ya wanted to go out for a milkshake or somethin'." Lance's eyes lit up. "Sure, that would be great." He handed Rogue the candy, and they walked off, arm in arm.  
  
Kurt opened the door, and was shocked by the person on the other side. "Amanda! Vat are you doing here?" "Hi Kurt. I had a really good time at the dance the other night, and I wondered if you wanted to go and do something." "Ja, zat sounds like fun." Kurt grabbed the flowers, and handed them to the girl. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Twenty minutes later, three young couples sat in the ice cream parlor, having fun and trying to pretend that the others weren't there. Kitty glanced over at Scott, who was finishing his banana split. "Like, thanks for bringing me here. I thought for sure that Kurt or Lance would have asked me out, and it would have been so embarrassing to be alone on Valentine's Day." "No problem. Since Jean went out with Duncan, I thought it would be nice just to hang out as friends." At another table, Kurt was trying hard to ignore Kitty, and pay attention to what Amanda was saying. She kept babbling on about her nails or something. He found himself feeling pretty jealous of Scott at that moment. Lance and Rogue, meanwhile, were having the time of their lives. They had been friends for a long time, but when she went to the X-Men, their friendship was strained. Now they were able to catch up, and they had even done a fair bit of flirting. Then Rogue suggested that they go for a walk, and  
they left the shop, never even noticing the two other couples.  
  
I suppose this seemed pretty odd, but I hope you enjoyed it. It just randomly came to me during one of my classes, and I couldn't ignore it. It didn't turn out as fluffy as it started out, but I thought you might like it anyway. Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
